An Angel's Kiss
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: War is in Japan. Schools teaches kids how to fight. These kids have abilities, and have tournaments to see who the strongest is. And a boy arrives from America and discovers he has the strongest KISS? What will this bring to the boy?
1. Boy in Arms

**An Angels Kiss**

**Summary:** There was nothing but war in the streets of Japan. Schools instead of teaching students; math and history, they teach them how to fight. These kids that are taught have abilities, and have tournaments to see who the strongest is. What if a boy from America comes to Japan only to discover that the strongest ability is in him? How will he react? Most importantly who found out?

**Warnings:** This rated M not because I wrote a lemon here, I suck at writing those, its M because of the very detailed death and corpses that will be written. And the language even I can't understand. Sorry no song band addiction here.  
--

**Chapter 1: Boy in Arms**

I've seen so many deaths already…too many to count. Bodies here and there…I watched as my family fell apart.

First it was my brother; he joined forces with those with abilities. He had none…he was butchered. We watched him die, at least, I watched him die. I was the only one there. I was with him when he died; I couldn't do anything but look at him.

Pathetically looking at him being cut to pieces, watching him, while watching me while yelling, "Nigete! Ryoma, RUN!" I helplessly looked at him, finally collapse to the ground.

The man, looked at me, smirk…everything went black. The next thing I know, the man was dead, in a pool of blood at my feet. His face showed disbelief. I looked at my brother's body, scattered around the place. I looked helplessly around to look for the right ones that belong to him.

I didn't cry, why should I? I had absolutely no right to cry for him. I was the cause of his death, he died to defend me. So why…why should I cry?

Mother was next to go. We were walking down the street after buying the ingredients for that night's supper. People came out of no where, attacked me and mother. Mother put quite a fight, but still defeated.

She was brutally killed in front of me. I could hear them sneering at me as if, taunting me to fight with their weapons made form their abilities.

They came closer and closer, blocking out the light. I don't know what happened, as I just saw nothing. I heard everything. Screams, pains and blood. I blinked, and then I could see. There was blood everywhere, just like before, the men were dead. I sat besides my mother's corpse, as the rain descended on us. Absentmindedly stroking her hair.

There were only two of us in the family left. The rest decided to remain in Japan and help with the problem. We left for America after mother's funeral.

Everything was painful as I saw the streets nearly covered in blood. The rain just kept falling as we left, washing all the stains that were visible.

Japan was like a bloody rose…they fell into desperation. At least it was when I lived there…I trust it had changed. Hopefully, it changed…

But the fact that it would change just like that is if….

_**An angel would kiss their cheek…  
--**_

**7 years after…**

"Oi, seishounen! We're here!" a loud voice brought me out of my thoughts. Who would have thought I'd be coming to this God-forsaken land named Japan. I swear I'd go crazy if I saw any of those with abilities on my first day here. I'd certainly have a breakdown.

I reluctantly followed my dad out the plane. I was with my father and cousin; Nanako Meino. These are the last remaining relatives I had. At least that's what my dad said. The whole clan died those that decided to stay here in Japan. They died one by one, as if being targeted.

We got to the waiting chauffeur and car. On our way, we saw people out on the streets, kids playing around, women gossiping. It wasn't like these years ago. At least now…it all changed.

And a large BOOM sounded coming from a park place. And everyone screamed.

Or…maybe not…

I sighed as I ignored everything else. My cousin asked the driver what was that noise. The driver merely chuckled and said, "Oh remember the kids who had abilities? Well, the government decided to make a competition out of it. It's legal, no one gets hurt and best of all they can release their stored energy. It attracts tourists too…"

We drove on, I didn't really care. As long as I don't see one today, I wouldn't care.

But unfortunately…fate had a different idea.

We arrived home earlier since we decided to take the shortcut home. I sighed for the nth time today. Geez, all this sighing will make me grow old faster

I went to my old room; apparently the servants cleaned it before I we arrived. I set down my cat's cage, and called her out. "Karupin…"

I smiled as she went out. She was my only comfort; I've had her a year after my mother died. She was still a kitten then. Now she's all big and fat.  
--

I got bored looking around the house, if you call a mansion a house. So I yelled I was going out for a walk, bringing Karupin with me.

I left before I could hear their reply, and if I did, I was sure dad yelled, "Take someone with you!" like hell I would and get that person killed for my sake.

I decided to roam around, quite aware of where I was going it was not like I came here before, I grew here. I also noticed some people about two-three Years older than I was silently following me. Oh the hell with it.

I walked into the town park, luckily no one was there. Karupin and I sat on one of the benches, and I stroked her fur. The people following me came up to me and I could see the lust in their eyes. Shit! Me and my anatomy!  
--

I sighed and said in straight English, "**May I help you?**" they looked shocked for a moment either to contemplate on what I said or because they found a foreigner. I raised one of my brows when the guy smirked.

"**You know, your SCENT is all over the place**." The guy spoke perfect English, I was now definitely impressed. I didn't get what he meant by scent though. "**SCENT? Care to indulge me?**" I mused as he smirked once again and I could tell he was definitely amused. "**Of course, I can never say no to a pretty lady.**"

Okay…I was officially pissed the guys at his back laughed. They definitely weren't idiots if they understood English. I smirked and said, "**Well, mores the pity since, I'm no lady…**" he smiled at me before replying, "**I'm sure you aren't. But I will indulge you anyway.**"

Did he doubt my gender? I sighed, "**Please do so.**" He looked at one of his comrades and then a guy with blue hair and glasses moved forward. "**SCENTS as we refer to it are just merely…signs that you have THE KISS. You can hide your SCENT to avoid conflict with other people with THE KISS.**"

Okay, this was seriously messed up. THE KISS? SCENTS? What the fuck? What are they talking about? This is so fucked up! "**THE KISS?**" I asked.

The other boy with them smirked at my words, "**You really are a foreigner aren't you? I can see though you know our language. I can't read anything else.** Gekokujyou." They looked taken back at what he said. The guy who called me a lady; man I hate him, looked really angry. "What do you mean by that? Hiyoshi explain!"

The Gekokujyou dude shrugged and said, "He can empty his mind and therefore I cannot read anything, except that he can speak about a lot more languages other than English." A hyperactive redhead spoke, "WHAT? How can he empty his head if he can't even hide his **SCENT**?"

I was now officially lost. I got up and started to walk away. The overrated diva who called me a lady yelled, "**HEY! Where do you think you're going? You'll attract more KISSES**!" that…was plain odd…attracting kisses? What the fuck? I looked at him and spoke again, "**You're the first person to actually make me talk more than one word. And I have ABSOLUELY no idea what you guys are talking about. And I can only speak English, yet I can understand other languages but never speak them. Later, Monkey King and co.**"

I started to leave. With a cat in my hands. Then I suddenly felt a cold wave of energy pass through the entire park. I turned around…

And the sight made me freeze. Literally.  
--

**End of the first chapter.  
--**

**Me**: yay! Done with this chappie.

**The Other Me**: it was a headache!

**Me**: special thanks to my beta, finding-senpai. She doesn't allow me to call her –san. Pout

**The Other Me**: -smirk- duh!

**Me**: Review!!

**The Other Me**: -bows- onegai!

**Me**: -smile-YEAH! review, review!

**The Other Me**: i would like to thank my beta; finding. who i call finding-senpai! she has great stories, go and read it!

**Me**: yeah!and my twin; Here's Your Cheese Omelette for the support she gives!

**The Other Me**: -Screams- GO my readers and REVIEW!!

**Me**: -smile-Be LOYAL and REVIEW!!


	2. Rearing Pain

**An Angel's Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** …twincest would be prominent if this was mine.

**Author's Note:** Thank you loyal readers! Sorry if I have not updated in like…centuries. I got bored with it and forgot it existed for like…a month after I wrote it. But I'm back with a new chapter since schools OUT!

YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rearing Pain**

Ryoma froze. He didn't want to see a man covered in ice, glaring at him… or from what he can see…

That was a glare right? He felt Karupin bit his arm as he noticed that the "Monkey King" was headed his way. "**Shit!**" he cursed, and dodged before him.

He stared at the said monkey before his eyes brimmed with tears. The images of the past were playing in his head. He could help it, he felt the fear.

His cat, feeling her master's emotion, attacked the Diva. Clawing at his "perfect" face and biting at him.

Atobe screeched as that cursed cat bit him. He tried to freeze the accursed cat, but then, felt his **Kiss** stop. He turned to see someone and his company, walk by. So that was the reason. He threw the cat away.

The kid screamed. "**Karupin!**" he ran to the injured cat. "**Karupin!**" he continued to yell. His eyes showed fear, but right now, he had bigger problems than the kid and his cat.

"Anh…Tezuka." He greeted. The other nodded, "Atobe." A smiling guy looked at them and said, "Harassing women again, Atobe?"

Atobe glared at him, but shrugged anyway. "Unfortunately, he's no female. We came barking at the wrong tree today. But we found something more interesting."

The smiling freak opened his eyes, showing his cerulean eyes. "Oh? What would that be?" Atobe smirked. "Oy, stupid brat, come here." The kid's face flashed fear before submitting.

"**Scan **him." Atobe told him. The smiling freak raised his brow but complied, after a couple of seconds frowned, heavily. "…"

Tezuka looked at him. "What's wrong, Fuji?" Fuji closed his eyes and frowned more. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Tezuka asked. "I can't **SCAN** him, Tezuka." Fuji said and continued to look at the frightened boy in Atobe's hands.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean? Tezuka, no one's impartial to Fuji's **Scan**." Oishi looked worried. A redhead started to yell. "Nyah! That's impossible! Fujiko's **Scan** always works nyah!"

The boy in his arms stared to feel more and more heavier. "Oy! Brat!"

Everyone stared to stare at the boy and suddenly Tezuka yelled. "Atobe! Let go of him." Atobe quickly did so. When he did, the kid fell to the ground, but quickly stood up. His eyes were the same golden ones, but, they were sharper than usual. Like a tiger out for hunt.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

Something was wrong with the child's aura. From the usual golden aura, it became a menacing black, slowly covering the golden one. "Atobe! Let go of him!" I yelled. Thank Kami-sama, he listens. For right away, the aura completely covered every part of the child.

He smiled at all of us. His entire eyes were golden, like a lion, no…a tiger.

"What the…" I heard Momoshiro gasp behind me. The child looked at all of us in an irritate expression.

"**Who of you, idiots, scared the hell out of Ryoma?**" the child spoke. We all glanced around. "Ryoma?" One of Atobe's team asked.

"The kid before me! Idiots!" he growled. This kid had double personalities, rare, but also very dangerous. Especially if they were as dark as this one. "If you aren't Ryoma, who are you?" I asked.

The child grinned examining his nails, he answered. "Ryoka. I'm his **Guardian Kiss.**" Everyone gasped. "**Guardian Kiss**? That's impossible, no such person can exist!"

Ryoka smiled cruelly, "Ryoma lives doesn't he? So which one of you idiots scared him!" I looked at everyone. "Scared? We didn't do anything, stupid Tiger!" one of the Silver Pair yelled. His partner tried to placate him, "Shishido-san!"

"Tiger? You may be right…" he paused. "Ryoma has too strong a **Kiss** for me not to exist."

"Ryoka-san…why do you exist?" Oishi asked hesitantly. Apparently, this was the reason everyone was waiting for.

He sighed and muttered, "Apparently, he got scared out of accident. Well, since I'm out anyway, might as well."

He looked at all of us and grinned. "Ryoma…has the strongest **Kiss** there ever will be."

Everyone reacted. I held my ground. "Why?"

Ryoka shrugged. "Genetics. Ever heard of **Project Angel's Kiss**?"

"Isn't that what the tournament is?" Fuji spoke. He shook his head. "Before, **Project Angel's Kiss**…was a government funded project that genetically alters ones **Kiss**."

"Like changing one's soul…" Ootori paled. "But they decided against it, since most of the specimens died because of the alteration except for one; who was perfect, and two half-finished specimens."

"Ryoma…" everyone whispered. Ryoka nodded. "Correct. Ryoma was the **Kissed Angel**; the perfect altered **Meister**. He can pass down his strength with a kiss to another." "Wouldn't that deplete him?" Kaidoh asked then he hissed some more. This was getting more and more ridiculous as the minute went by.

Ryoka laughed. Kaidoh looked menacing and was about to strike, if Kawamura and Inui weren't holding him back. "Sorry. It's just that, haven't I told you…he's the **Kissed Angel**. His reserve is infinite." Then he added, "That's why he's afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of Kisses."

"…why?" I couldn't help but ask. Ryoka looked downcast. "His entire family was butchered because of Kisses. They wanted him, the perfect weapon, back."

Everyone grew silent. Even the chirpy Kikumaru was silent.

"I am a **Guardian Kiss**. I serve only one** Meister**. Heed my call, today I set you free because you truly meant no harm on Ryoma, but if we meet again, and you set me off, I will…kill you. No question asked." And just like that he was gone, Ryoma was back.

"**Karupin!**" Ryoma called out to the motionless cat. He wept. "**Karupin!**"

"Ryoma…right?" I asked. He nodded, not looking at anyone but his dead cat. "Let's bring you back. Where do you live?"

He didn't answer. Atobe peered closer to us and looked at the tag on the cat. "Anh?! You live near me, come, let Ore-sama bring you home." The kid shook his head, and took out his cell phone.

"Ouyaji…" he whispered. The voice on the other side was loud. "Ryoma! Where are you?! You said only for 20 minutes! Its now…23 minutes! Where are you???"

"Oyaji…Karupin's dead."

Silence.

"Okay. Where are you…? I'll come pick you up."

Atobe took the phone. "This is Atobe Keigo speaking; you and I have a lot to talk about. Echizen Nanjiro."

"Are? Keigo? Hello, where are you now?"

"At the park where your other son was killed."

"That's a nice way to put it, Keigo. Five minutes." Click.

"Keigo…?" the boy looked up, shock was in his face. "You're Keigo?"

Atobe smirked. "What do you think brat?" Ryoma looked up to him for awhile before he jumped into his arms and cried.

"Atobe…" I said, demanding an explanation. He held the child and said, "I am also once part of the **Project Angel Kiss**. Remember that most Japanese kids have **Kisses**. Twenty years ago, **Project Angel Kiss** was a project to create a perfect bioweapon. It was accidentally let loose in the air all over Japan."

He paused; he glanced down at the weeping child. "Every child in a certain area, were taken if they showed any sign they had abnormalities. Many died because they wanted to see if they tweaked and turned our Kisses."

"Ryoma was brought in only a babe. He was tough, by the time they were shutting the Project down…only three out of thousands were still alive. Ryoma was 3, I was 5 and the other was also 5."

He shook his head. "We were returned back to our parents whom we couldn't trust. Even after years, Ryoma was different…he was still a child."

Atobe grinned when he saw a man with the same defiant golden eyes walking towards them. "Ahn. It's six minutes, Echizen." The man frowned and pried off his son Atobe.

"It's kind off far from my district. I drove recklessly…" he hissed, and saw the cat on the grass. "Did you kill her?"

Atobe shrugged. "The cat's lived far too long."

Echizen nodded. "Fifteen years…too long. It was finally time she went off to sleep."

We all chocked. 'Fifteen?!'

"It stayed kitten form till Ryoma was six. Then, she just grew fat." Nanjiro spoke, he turned to us and said, "thank you."

Kikumaru grinned. "We didn't really do anything…"

"Thank you for sedating Ryoko…this was the first time she came out that she didn't kill anyone."

Silence. "EH?!" everyone but Atobe and I screeched. "Her?" Atobe's acrobat companion yelled. "Ah…she takes form of Ryoma's deceased twin sister…" he explained happily. "I'd like to invite everyone to our home for some tea and snacks as a show of my appreciation."

Everyone; unfortunately, agreed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'm going to have migraines because of this.

* * *

**Me:** … -bangs head on wall-

**The Other Me: **-sweat drop-

**Me:** that was pathetic. –gloom corner-

**The Other Me: **no comment. –sweat drop-

* * *

**Author's note:** damn I suck. Tell me what ya'll think! –Grins- 

Silence. –Grin wavers-  -falls into tears- _**I miss my internet!!!!

* * *

**_


End file.
